1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device comprising a through-silicon via (TSV).
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trends in the electronic industry are moving toward the fabrication of light-weight, small-sized, fast-speed, multi-functional, and high-performance products. To this end, the multi-chip stacked package technology or the system-in-package (SIP) technology is being actively developed. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the SIP technology may employ a TSV.
As several semiconductor chips are used in a semiconductor package, ways to efficiently fill the materials for use in fixing respective semiconductor chips between the respective semiconductor chips are studied.